De Vidas
by Ruphaay
Summary: Dentro del Monte Justicia, dentro de sus vidas, estos jóvenes enfrentaran a la mas feroz y desconocida parte de la adolescencia: el amor. ¡Spitfire! ¡Chalant! ¡Bromances! Gracias x leer ¡Rewiev por favor! My first NOVEL.


**N/A **

**Buenas, mis queridos amigos. ¿Cómo los anda tratando la vida? He aquí, por fin, la novela que tanto ansió por presentarles. Como sabrán, todas mis historias han tratado sobre One-Shot, y como que quise traer algo nuevo. Siento que me va a costar seguir una novela, no solo por el tiempo, hay que tener constancia de cómo viene la imaginación, y… ¿todo lo que nos impulsa a ser constante con una novela? Creo que los que escriben saben de lo que hablo XD. Además, siempre me fue mejor con los One-Shot :_ Por eso tal vez se encuentren con capítulos cortos.**

**Prefiero mantener una novela de a poco que tardar centenares en subir capítulos. (No les gusta eso, lo sé, ¡a mí tampoco!)**

**Aclaración: la novela tratara con TODOS LOS PERSONAJES y NO SOLO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE FIGURAN EN LA DISCRIPCION DEL FIC. Por eso repito, esta novela trata y va a tratar sobre TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, eso incluye sus amoríos como sus desamorios, pasados, peleas, pensamientos, etc. **

**Agradecería con todas mis fuerzas que dejen un Review, es en serio MUY IMPORTANTE para mi autoestima, para continuar la novela y todo. Sé que con un capitulo no se lograr atrapar a un lector, así que como dije, tratare de ser constante.**

**PD: Gracias a las personas que comentaron mis demás historias c: **

**¡Gracias por leer, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Estoy segura de que la vida les devolverá este favor. ¡Todo vuelve chicos, todo!**

**PD2: Perdón si hay algún error de gramática o redacción D:**

**Capítulo I**

"_**Camisas Blancas"**_

**Puerto Feliz.**

**Domingo, 7 de enero. 23:17 PM**

- ¡Eres un tramposo, cerebrito! - grito el chico con frustración.

- Solo gane otra vez, CF. ¿Cuál es el problema? -

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema? ¡Que es la octava vez que abusas de tu maldita habilidad nerd para hacker la X-Box! - Richard sonrió con destreza, era divertido ver a Wally en estado catatónico.

Ocho días luego de la catastrófica misión en la Atalaya, también año nuevo, y entrada recién la segunda semana de vacaciones que La Liga les había dado, ahora disponían de más tiempo para...no hacer nada.

La Liga aseguraba que podía encargarse de los problemas, pero en realidad nunca sabían con exactitud la gravedad que se presentaba, y por lo tanto, cuanta ayuda necesitarian. Por lo menos Robin.

Solo bastaba de un momento para que Gótica lo vuelva a molestar.

- No sabes perder, ¿verdad? - dijo, alzando una ceja. El pelirrojo bufo, como si aquel gesto por parte de su amigo no hacía más que desconformarlo. Richard solo se limitó a reír.

- ¡Wally, he conseguido papitas de jamón! - Rocket arribó la habitación con dos grandes bolsas en sus manos. Una, repleta de aquellas papitas de jamón, y la otra con, seguramente, ingredientes y cosas comestibles con las que Megan prepararía algo en la cocina.

Apoyo una de las bolsas sobre la mesa ratona, haciendo que esta expulsara aquellas bolsitas a las que Richard consideraba el dios de la grasa pura, pero las más adictivas y deliciosas que jamás haya probado.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con brusquedad, como si hubiese recibido la mejor de las noticias. Las papitas de jamón eran sus favoritas.

Rocket continuaba asintiendo con ansiedad. Los dos eran fanáticos de la comida.

- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para conseguirlas? - Wally parecía confundido.

- Ah, fue fácil... -

- Rocket, no debes hacer tal sacrificio para conseguir una bobas papitas... - bromeo Robin. La morena revoleo los ojos, ignorando completamente la carcajada que había estallado del velocista.

- Esa fue buena -

- No, idiotas, no. Peeero...diré que Zatanna sabe cómo trabajar. - Una muchacha de ojos celestes aterrizo en el marco de la entrada, con las mejillas coloradas, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire antes de hablar.

- Nunca más iré al súper con esta chica, nunca. - dijo, con aire divertido, mientras que Rocket reía.

- Oigan, oigan, no han... - Robin se precipito al instante, cayendo sin darse cuenta, en su propio chiste. La morena lanzo un grito ahogado.

- ¡Ay por favor! Robin, no, no nos hemos prostituido por un par de papitas, jesus. Tienes mucha imaginación, niñito. - exclamo una divertida Rocket. La joven morena aprovechaba su destacada altura para molestar al pelinegro. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

- Eso no fue lo que quise decir. - bufo el pelinegro, pero las muchachas ya estaban dentro de la cocina y dejo su fastidio.

- ethsak delicirnbb - balbuceo el velocista mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

- Si, si Wally, te entiendo... - El pelinegro palmeo su espalda con aire divertido, como si fuera algo realmente lamentable.

Para cuando Zatanna descargo los productos sobre la mesada, Megan ya disponía de su delantal, con cuchara en mano, y todos los pocillos esparcidos en la cocina listos para dar la bienvenida a los ingredientes.

La dulce chica de cabello rojizo rio con ganas al ver a Rocket comer sus papitas como una ardilla en vida. Intentando ignorar también a Wally hablar con comida en la boca.

Había intentado gastar su tiempo en video juegos, como lo hacían Wally y Robin, o 2 horas diarias de shopping, como Rocket y Z, pero finalmente comprendió que esas no eran sus vocaciones. Intensificar tus hobbies en lo que en la Tierra llamaban "vacaciones".

Ella se dedicó a la cocina los últimos 6 días.

Y como la mayoría de sus amigos eran...unas bestias comiendo, podía experimentar nuevos platos. El primero en la fila era Wally, y Conner, por compromiso obvio.

Tomo con curiosidad piadosa un paquete de aquellas papitas de las que Rocket y Wally hacían tanto espamento.

- Ay no... -

- Ay si... - contradijo Rocket. El velocista la miro confundido, deteniendo su masticar exagerado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? -

- ¿Hiciste a Zatanna gastar su energía en un hechizo de tele trasportación? - pregunto Robin, mientras examinaba otros de los paquetes.

La morena de ojos ámbar ensancho su sonrisa con picardía.

- ¡Papitas ecuatorianas! - exclamo con emoción.

Wally miro el controverso del paquete 'Echo en Colombia', y luego alzo una ceja en dirección a Rocket.

- Bueno, y tal vez colombianas. Oigan, oigan, yo no la obligue. - desmintió Rocket, con tranquilidad.

Zatanna hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga.

- Necesitaría urgentemente gastar las miserables energías que restaron 'del viaje de Rocket' para poder morir en mi cama de una vez por todas. - suspiro, aunque era más un pensamiento en voz alta.

- Yo podría quitarte esas energías, si es lo que deseas. - Robin alzo la comisura de su labio, en un gesto de satisfacción. La maga lo observo de reojo, tratando de verse lo menos interesada, y hacer de cuenta que aquellas miradas que se posaban ahora en ella no estaban pendientes de lo que le contestaría. Ya todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a esos comentarios.

No era la primera vez que Robin le causaba este tipo de situaciones. Coquetear como si solo fueran ellos dos.

Decidió ignorar por completo su comentario. Sentía una especie de satisfacción al hacerlo, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que de alguna manera Robin estaba buscando la reacción en ella.

Y no lo conseguiría, no tan fácil.

- Meg, ¿te enojarías si me voy a la cama? -

La marciana la miro con reproche.

- Mañana probaras lo que cocine, ¿cierto? -

- Claro que sí, mientras estos dos me dejen algo. - respondió la pelinegra, mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa. Rocket hizo una seña con sus manos, y le respondió:

- Descuida, hoy nos portaremos bien, ¿verdad Wally?

El velocista no se mostró tan ansioso por afirmarlo. Mientras Zatanna se retiraba, sintió como aquella mirada quemaba su nuca, y se giró lentamente en el último tramo que separaba la cocina del comedor.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto con lentitud. Richard reprimió una risa con el ruido de su garganta, y la miro con simulado desinterés.

- Oh, no, para nada. -

- Entonces ya puedes dejar de acosarme. -

- ¿Que si puedo? -

- Con que me acosas eh? - La chica alzo una ceja.

- Yo no dije eso. - El suave estruendo de su risa mientras se retiraba llego a los oídos de Richard, haciéndolo sonreír un poco más.

- Lo que sea Rob, hasta mañana. -

- Que descanses, Z. - le susurro, pero estaba seguro de que ya no lo había oído. Mientras tanto, continúo sonriendo, jugando con las llaves en sus manos. Alzo la vista entonces para encontrase con la mirada incrédula de Wally.

- ¿Qué? -

- 'Que descanses, Z' ¿Es en serio viejo? No tienes idea de lo mal que habla eso de tu padre multimillonario que sube chicas a su auto según la prensa. - siseo en lo que pareció, un intento de voz baja. Richard abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen zape a su mejor amigo. Por suerte Rocket y Megan hablaban con buen volumen y muy animadamente a un costado de la cocina, y no los habían escuchado.

- Cierra la boca CF – Richard abrió mucho los ojos.

- Menos charla, más trabajo. Ahora ve y dile que quieres invitarla a salir. - El pelirrojo echo casi a empujones a su amigo de la cocina, mientras este intentaba zafarse, pero fue inútil, ya que se encontraba a medio camino del pasillo, y no faltaban ganas de ver a Zatanna un rato más, y entrar a su cuarto, sentarse en su cama...

No, esos pensamientos siempre estaban de más cuando pensaba en su cuarto.

Sacudió su cabeza con gracia, como si alguien le hubiera dado un coscorrón, y continúo su camino por el pasillo. Eran pasillos estrechos, tenían varias habitaciones. Por lo que sabía, en el primero estaba la habitación de Conner, y varias puertas al final, casi terminando el primer pasillo estaban la de Megan, pero dudaba que aquellos dos durmieran en habitaciones separadas.

Doblando por el segundo pasillo, mucho menos estrecho que el primero, se encontraba la habitación de Zatanna. Su puerta era la última de todas, y esta destellaba una tenue luz en la oscuridad entre la abertura abierta. Richard se acercó con sigilo, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en acción dentro de una misión.

Las destellante luz que despedía la abertura de la puerta toco su rostro, teniendo una visión perfecta de como Zatanna se quitaba la camiseta.

Sentía en su interior una voz que gritaba y gimoteaba ordenando con convicción algo, como una reprimenda…pero el, no, ya no podía oír nada, solo sonreía. Sonreía ante su espalda moldeada, su cabello ondulado sobre sus hombros, el bonito sostén de encaje morado que se adhería a sus costillas.

Richard noto como la muchacha se giró sobre si, enviando ambos brazos detrás de sus omoplatos para desabrochar su sostén. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y antes de que aquel sostén callera al suelo, se pegó a la pared de un salto. Respirando con dificultad, sus músculos se relajaron, y se giró, recargando el hombro en la pared. Se despeino el cabello con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación, tratando de comprender qué demonios había sido todo aquello. Todo él.

¿Porque no se había quitado de la puerta desde un principio? Estaba seguro que era un error, pero no había podido apartar la vista de aquella imagen.

Le gustaba Zatanna, sí. Le atraía de una manera...más que de la manera que muchas mujeres le habían atraído antes. Y tal vez solo era capricho, y ni le importaba. Solo sabía que le gustaba. Era como una especie de meta, algo que ansiaba tener, de la manera que sea.

En cualquier caso, sus hormonas lo hubieran obligado a hacer cualquier cosa, pero tenía principios. Él era un caballero, jamás habría violado sus límites.

¿Quién demonios era el para colarse a su habitación y verla como se desnudaba? Zatanna no lo merecía, de ninguna manera.

Con tremendo acontecimiento, estaba dispuesto a irse, y descartar por completo aquella idea de invitarla a salir. Justo cuando emprendía camino de nuevo hacia el comedor, aquella franja de luz se agrando, llegando a su rostro y encegueciéndolo un poco.

Zatanna abrió los ojos con brusquedad, lanzando un grito ahogado.

- Robin. - dijo con una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – continuo.

Richard ajusto sus lentes.

- Yo... - La pelinegra lo miro divertida.

- ¿Estas bien? Parece como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. -

¡Demonios, casi desnuda! exclamo a sus adentros.

- Yo...yo estaba viendo las habitaciones. - siseo con brusquedad. La excusa había salido de su boca como de su mente.

- Por las cámaras, Batman. Quiero decir, Batman me mando a colocar más cámaras. - Jamás había dicho tantas idioteces. La maga se cruzó de brazos, oliendo a su alrededor que todo lo que decía no encajaba. No. Ni un solo tramo.

- Y...está claro de que no vas a creerme. - Richard suspiro.

- Exacto. -

- Descuida, no estaba en el pasillo acosándote. - No intencionalmente, por lo menos. Zatanna rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Lárgalo, me pones nerviosa. -

- De acuerdo, ¿estas lista? Hare algo realmente formal. Quiero invitarte a salir mañana. -dijo Richard, impregnado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El corazón de Zatanna dio un vuelco, sintiendo cada latido acabar con su respiración. O era en realidad la sorpresa. Porque para ser realmente franca, esto era muy formal para su personalidad, definitivamente.

Había dado por hecho que Robin solo se dedicaría a coquetear con ella, y no solo con ella. No estaría sorprendida de que fuera de esos chicos que...solo buscan diversión. Él tenía aspecto de tener esa característica. Era atractivo, personalmente para Zatanna, en todos sus aspectos. Era relajado, objetivo, divertido. No era de los corpulentos, pero tenía una postura esbelta y varonil. Demasiado tal vez para un chico de quince años.

Zatanna sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- ¿A qué te refieres con salir? – Zatanna parecía divertida con toda la situación.

- Que vengas a un lugar conmigo. Para conocernos. -

- Ya nos conocemos. -

- Mañana por la tarde, Z. -

- Suena como obligación. -

- Ah, bueno, si no quieres ir... - Robin alzo las cejas con disimulado desinterés, y se giró nuevamente hacia el pasillo. La maga interrumpió su paso, dedicándole una mirada maliciosa.

- Exactamente lo que creí. -

- Iré porque...porque tú en una cita me da curiosidad. -

- A mí también. -

- Y no te agrandes. Me dan ganas de pegarte. -

- Mmm, ¿sabes pegar?-

- Le diré a Canario Negro que nos ponga un mano a mano en los entrenamientos, te lo advierto. - bromeo la chica, Richard soltó una carcajada.

El silencio lleno el aire, como si todo se sujetara el, y Richard la observo por un fragmento de segundo, lo que le pareció una eternidad. Tenía una sonrisa, y unos labios muy, muy bonitos.

- ¿Robin? - dijo Zatanna, con voz divertida. El pelinegro parpadeo varias veces, siendo consciente de la estúpida sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

- Si, si, ¿qué sucede? –

- Deberías irte a dormir. -

- ¿Me estas echando? -

- Creo que es la tercera o segunda vez que te tildas así. - dijo, y Robin sonrió divertido.

- Tienes razón. -

- Bien. -

- Mañana a las 5. -

- Bien. -

- Vendré 3:30. -

- Bien. -

- ¿Es lo único que me dirás? -

- No. Buenas noches. -

- Me estas echando. - afirmo el chico. Zatanna rio abiertamente, y lo empujo.

- No, idiota. -

- ¿Entonces quieres que me quede? -

- Que descanses, Robin. - La maga se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Me gusta tu camiseta. -

- Es solo blanca. -

- Me gustan las camisetas blancas. -

- Bien. -

- De acuerdo, me rindo. Buenas noches. - Zatanna apoyo su mejilla en el marco de la puerta, y lo observo con una sonrisa. El pelinegro dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¿Rob? - lo llamo.

- ¿Si? -

- No es solo por curiosidad. También me gustaría conocerte. Quiero decir, de la manera formal.-

Y esta vez las ganas de besarla le hicieron doler las entrañas. Pero solo le sonrió y continúo por el pasillo porque ya no estaba seguro de controlar a ese caballero con el que se comportaba.

**Ciudad Gótica.**

**Domingo, 7 de enero. 23:02 PM**

Una chica de esbeltos cabellos rubios revolvía con cuidado aquella mezcla sobre el recipiente. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, y una pequeña mancha amarillenta flúor se adhirió a su camisa blanca, aquella que…

¿le había pertenecido a Jade alguna vez? Jamás se había detenido a pensar de quien era esa camiseta, y estaba segura de que ha Jade no le importaría.

Nunca le importo nada.

Sintió un aire fresco arremeter en sus brazos, haciéndola perder sus pensamientos e instantáneamente acuno sus codos.

Dejando la cocina a un lado se acercó a la ventana, ahora hecha trizas a sus pies. Eso había sucedido la madrugada pasada, el estruendo las había despertado, pero no sorprendido. Gótica rompía ventanas a menudo.

Tan a menudo que ya tenían el trozo de madera tapa agujeros.

Se acercó con sigilo a la ventana, y observo hacia afuera antes de colocarlo. Las nubes tapaban la ciudad. Los deprimentes faroles de la calle alumbraban el suelo, y a dos o tres personas encapuchadas que pasaban por ahí.

Más adelante, las tenues luces del centro. Cinco o cuatro tiros. Pisadas, trotadas. Sirenas.

No estaría sorprendida de ver a Batman saltando por los techos. Pero pensó que no estaba tan mal.

Finalmente coloco con cuidado la madera, y antes de regresar a la cocina se agacho ligeramente para juntar los restos cristalinos que se hallaban en el suelo.

Sin más, lo primero que tocaron sus dedos fue un pequeño artefacto con forma de murciélago.

- Ya no deberías estar por aquí, Artemiss. - Paula Crock se hallaba sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

- Buenas noches. - murmuro la jovencita, colocando el objeto brilloso y puntiagudo sobre la mesita de la sala.

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Huevos revueltos. Son para ti. - Artemissa señaló la cocina.

- Gracias. -

- Los huevos están en lo alto del refrigerador. Esto no puedes hacerlo. Así que pensé… ¿Está bien? -

La muchacha de ojos grises coloco el plato sobre la mesa, y se sentó. Su madre se deslizo sobre la ruedas de su silla, llegando así hasta la mesa.

- Si, si gracias. -

Artemissa sonrió para su madre.

- ¿Tendría que preocuparme por tu reciente estadía aquí? - pregunto Paula una vez que había terminado su comida.

La arquera recogió el plato de su madre, colocándolo dentro de la pileta.

Admitiría cuan incomoda la ponían los recuerdos que tenia de esta casa. Pero jamás se lo diría, y tampoco nada le impediría ver a su madre.

- Para nada. Solo vine. -

Paula sonrió, pero Artemissa vio la perturbación que se hallaban en los ojos de su madre.

- ¿Eso también está bien? - continuo.

- Si, pero ahora tú tienes otros deberes. -

- Manejo un arco y una flecha, y no puedo venir a ver a mi madre. - se ofendió la chica, mientras fregaba el plato con fuerza.

- Claro que si puedes. - reprocho Paula, con clara voz de decepción. La muchacha se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Entonces porque los últimos dos días has actuado como si fuera un error que yo esté aquí? -

- Solo me preocupo de tu ocupación... -

- Te preocupa que es lo que piensa La Liga de mi tu siendo mi madre, pero no funciona así mama, no ellos. -

- No quiero arruinar lo que te han dado Artemisa. Por eso era mejor que seas la sobrina de Oliver.

- ¡Pero no lo soy! Tú eres mi madre. - siseo la arquera.

- ¿Con que seguridad sabes que no te juzgarán ahora que saben de dónde provienes? -

- ¡Porque lo sé! ¡Porque me lo han demostrado! -

Artemisa pensó en Willy, en Megan, en todos los demás. Entendía la paranoia de Paula, ella también la había sentido.

Su madre bajo la vista, y la rubia fue consciente no solo de sus palabras, si no también de los duros sentimientos con los que se torturaba su madre día a día.

Suspiro con fuerza, y se arrodilló ante la silla de Paula, quedando a su altura. Sin embargo no podía ver su rostro.

- Ya he perdido a Jade por la maldita crianza que le ha tocado. Apenas puedo tolerar esta vida de...héroe que tienes, pero la normalidad se ha ido de nuestra vida hace tiempo, y esto es lo más normal que puedo darte. No cometeré el mismo error Artemissa, es una promesa. -

La rubia apretó con fuerza la mano de su madre, intentando ignorar por completo la punzada que había atacado su pecho.

- Las lamentaciones no me devolverán a tu hermana, no te darán una vida normal a ti, unos padres normales a ambas, ni tampoco cambiara sus crianzas. Pero si solo sirviera de algo Artemiss, lo siento mucho. Por todo. -

Había intentado millones de veces quitar esa idea de su cabeza. Pero Paula siempre se haría responsable del explote psicológico que había llevado a Jade a esta vida, de lo duros entrenamientos que una niña de 8 años como Artemissa tuvo que soportar.

Artemissa acuno con cuidado la mejilla empapada de su madre, y con una leve sonrisa ella la observo.

- Tú siempre serás mi madre. No me importa quien hayas sido, ni lo que soy yo ahora, y a ellos tampoco.-

**Ciudad Gótica.**

**Domingo, 7 de enero. 23:46PM**

Un muchacho de cabellos rojizos se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que se hallaban en su chaqueta. Una lluvia torrencial estaba a punto de estallar en sus pies.

Casi con deje automático entro a aquel barsucho deprimente y sucio al que había acostumbrado ir algunas veces. Hogar de criminales que alzaban la vista con mala cara para observarlo. Pero solo los ignoro, y se concentró en su objetivo.

La banqueta que estaba en la barra, y tal vez la cantinera que siempre lo atendía.

Antes de que pudiera tocar su lugar, la voluptuosa morena de ojos verdes tenía su trago preparado.

- Lo más fuerte que tenemos. -

- Gracias. -

- No tienes rasgos de haber encontrado algo hoy. -

El joven de cabellos rojizos hizo una mueca ante el ardor que dejaba a su paso aquel líquido.

Aunque no quería mencionar el tema, ni un poco, la joven tenía razón.

- ¿Cuantos presentimientos tienes por día? -

- Más de lo que te imaginas. -

- Ya veo. -

El pelirrojo tomo la botella que la joven acababa de destapar, esperando que esta continuara atendiendo a los demás clientes (babosos asquerosos) que se hallaban ahí. Pero para su sorpresa seguía allí, de pie y observándolo con sombría interrogación.

- ¿Qué? –

- Me gusta tu camiseta. –

- Mala excusa. –

- No es cierto. ¿Has oído que las remeras blancas significan vacío, inconcluso? – ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, pensó Roy.

- Lía… - advirtió el joven, con una sonrisa, la más hipócrita que había demostrado.

- Curiosidad. -

- ¿Curiosidad? -

- Sabes Roy, me he preguntado toda esta semana que demonios puede buscar un adolescente de 18 años con tantas ansias. – soltó la joven, como se esas palabras la estuvieran ahogando.

Roy sonrió.

- Hay un porque, Lía. -

- ¿Esto lo tiene? -

- Claro que sí. -

- ¿Beber, drogarte, despreciarte como un miserable a los 18 años también? - Roy suspiro. Lía se secó las manos con un trapo, sonriendo de mala gana.

- ¿Tus padres? -

- Probablemente muertos. -

- Ya veo. - Lía nunca le había tenido lastima, ni siquiera en los peores momentos (porque lo había visto en sus peores momentos), y eso le agradaba a Roy.

- ¿Tutor? -

- Tal vez sí, pero se ha vuelto un fastidio. -

- ¿Amigos? -

- Sí. -

- ¿Buenos amigos? -

- Demasiado buenos. -

- Si, eso explica porque te encierras aquí. -

- ¿Porque tantas preguntas? - pregunto Roy, y Lía soltó una linda carcajada.

- Lo único que hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos fue tener sexo. No creo que lo recuerdes. Acostumbras a ahogarte en botellas de cerveza cuando vienes aquí. -

Roy le dio un largo trago a su botella, seguido de un intento de risa desapercibida que le causaba la expresión objetiva de Lía.

Realmente le agradaba.

- No es cierto. -

- ¿Quieres saber las cosas que dices cuando estas ebrio? No creo que sean válidas en ese estado.

- ¿Que más quieres saber Lía? -

- Al principio pensé, ¿qué tipo no dice idioteces cuando esta ebrio? Entonces te conocí sobrio, y pareciera como si todo lo encuadra.

La muchacha se tornó pensativa. Roy conservaba esa sonrisa gélida.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Roy con curiosidad. Lía clavo su vista, observándolo como si tratara de ver a través de ellos. El joven solo atino apartar los ojos, porque estaba seguro de que solo bastaba una mirada para que lo supiera todo.

- No me interesa en absoluto tus cuestiones, pero a veces actúas como si tu vida no te perteneciera. Pero eso no tiene sentido. -

Eso no sabía Lía. Que todo era cierto. Que su nombre no le pertenecía, tampoco su cuerpo, sus recuerdos, su historia. Y se había dedicado los últimos 6 días a buscar a aquella persona que realmente le pertenecía, llegando a un fracaso, ahí era cuando tocaba este lugar.

- Pero no, aun así, no me interesa. – continuo la muchacha, simulando todas las preguntas que querían salir de su boca. Aquel niño, para Lía, se había vuelto un completo misterio.

- Me alegro. -

- Vete a casa, Roy. – imploro la joven con resignación, y coloco un objeto familiar frente a él. Lo que con una mirada más se habían convertido en las llaves de su casa. Lía acostumbraba a llevarlo a casa luego de noches fatales. Si, así de miserable, pensó Roy

- Vete a casa, déjalo por hoy y descansa. – Los ojos de la joven lo miraron con melancolía.

- Bonito escote. - dijo luego de unos largos segundos. Lía le termino por sonreír con picardía, y desapareció por una puerta. Roy revoloteo con las llaves mientras se separaba de su banqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Hoy no se emborracharía, no. No iba a hacer nada de lo que hacía siempre en momentos como estos.

Pero aunque Lía no lo supiera, aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea, jamás descansaría hasta encontrar al verdadero Roy Harper.

**Curiosidades:**

**1# Lía es un personaje inventado por mí. Tal vez luego la conozcan mejor ;)**

**2# Paula Crock originalmente (en Comics) siente ese remordimiento con respecto a sus hijas.**

**3# El título es porque…cuando me di cuenta en las tres partes del capítulo alguien lleva una remera blanca ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Es en serio, no fue a propósito. Pura coincidencia. **

**Mmmmm, y creo que nada más. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Con respecto a los demás personajes, ya saben, con el tiempo aparecerán. **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. **

**Saluditos :D**


End file.
